warriors_frostclan_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
SnowClan/Roleplay
Swallowfrost ran like the wind across the snowy moor, chasing after a rabbit. The former leader, Snowstar, had just past, it was the first leader for them to lose but they were taking it good. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:11, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow saw Swallowfrost, "Hey Swallowfrost " Shorewillow called 18:16, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Swallowfrost glanced over her shoulder at Shorewillow. "Huh?" she asked then slammed into a big snow pile. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:46, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "Oh my Starclan I'm so sorry" Shorewillow says looking at her paws 19:14, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Swallowfrost pulled herself out of the snow and faced Shorewillow eyes blazing. "You will pay for everything you've done!" Swallowfrost yowled and threw a snow ball at Shorewillow's face and slightly laughed, blowing her angry cover at Shorewillow's nose sticking out. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 19:17, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "I guess I deserved that" Shorewillow says "Rabbit!" Swallowfrost yowled as a rabbit pelted to Shorewillow. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:32, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow gave the rabbit a killing bite " Here Swallowfrost" Shorewillow says giving the rabbit to Swallowfrost 21:46, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Swallowfrost picked it up. New-leaf was going well so far and in about another moon the snow would melt. "Let's get back to camp." she mewed and started prancing through the snow. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:08, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow followed flicking some snow at Swallowfrost 23:25, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Swallowfrost padded into the camp, a dip in the ground with a few boulders. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:29, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow looked at the small camp they had barely any cat's "Swallowfrost we need more cat's and we have only one queen" (( looks like we are the only ones on )) 23:34, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Swallowfrost nodded. Above all the Clans, SnowClan was the smallest. "Maybe we can find some loners?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:37, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "What but all of the cat's here are clan born "Shorewillow says growling 23:41, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "We're a new Clan, every other Clan did the same, not many others joined us because of where we live." Swallowfrost meowed looking out on the nearly neck deep snowy moor. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:43, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow sighed "Your right but what cat's want to fight all the time and what about the other clans " ~Shorewillow "The others will have to deal with it." Swallowfrost growled. "Let's ask Catchstar about it." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:48, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "Okay" Shorewillow says the two climb up the snow path "Catchstar " Shorewillow asks 23:50, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Catchstar looked down from his snowy rock perch. "Yes?" he asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:57, November 8, 2015 (UTC) "Swallowfrost and I were wondering if we could start finding loners to make the clan a bit bigger" Shorewillow says 03:13, November 8, 2015 (UTC) "Okay, Swallowfrost, stay in camp, your going to have kits remember." Catchstar informed the queen. She was carrying the past leaders kits. "I didn't want anyone to know yet!" she meowe. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:31, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow looked at Swallowfrost with wide eyes 17:20, November 8, 2015 (UTC) "Yes, i'm going to have Snowstar's kits." she meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:26, November 8, 2015 (UTC) "And you never told me" Shorewillow says 23:31, November 8, 2015 (UTC) "I wanted to stay a warrior longer." Swallowfrost meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:34, November 8, 2015 (UTC) "That make sense" Shorewillow says 23:37, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Catchstar flecked his tail. "Alright, let's go Shorewillow." he meowed and led the way out of camp. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 19:22, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow was sad that her friend wouldn't be coming 22:38, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Catchstar ran out of camp along a snowy ridge. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:11, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow followed 20:54, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Catchstar stopped and sniffed the air. They would have to go into another clans land to find any cats, a loner or rogue, even kittypet would be crazy to come out here. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:13, November 12, 2015 (UTC) "Do you think the other clans will attack us " Shorewillow asked 22:40, November 12, 2015 (UTC) "Yes, if they see us." he meowed and went up to the border. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:30, November 15, 2015 (UTC) "Well let's hope they don't" Shorewillow says Catchstar grunted and pulled himself up the last hill and was on FrostClan's land. It was an eerie frosty forest. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:18, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow kept her mouth open in case she saw other cat's Catchstar paddled through the snow, no sigh of cats so far. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:37, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow wished Swallowfrost was with them Fallenstar padded over the border with her warriors, they were heading for the heart of SnowClan's camp. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 19:53, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Bluestorm crouched down low as they crept into SnowClan's territory, readying her claws for battle. ''They will learn what happens when they defy IceClan! “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 22:08, November 18, 2015 (UTC) "I smell something " Shorewillow says "It's a FrostClan patrol." Catchstar said and crouched behind a bush. ---- Fallenstar and her cats came upon the SnowClan camp. She waited. A queen padded to the pitful fresh-kill pile and went back to the nursery. "Attack!" Fallenstar yowled and crashed into the camp. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:19, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Bluestorm rushed into the panicked clan's camp, and attacked the first warrior she saw. "You and your clan will pay for your treachery." She snarled stonily into the cat's face. “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 20:23, November 19, 2015 (UTC) (time for her to die) Swallowfrost, was the cat Bluestream attacked. She hit her in the face. "What are you talking about?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:42, November 19, 2015 (UTC) (Who, Swallowfrost or Bluestorm?) Bluestorm nearly laughed at the petty blow. Nearly. "I'm talking about prey-stealing thieves, little one." She replied dangerously, raking her claws across the she-cat's soft belly. “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 20:56, November 19, 2015 (UTC) (Swallowfrost) Swallowfrost tried to bat the she-cat away. ---- Fallenstar killed a warrior, an easy kill. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��]] 15:38, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "Okay Shorewillow meowed wearily Bluestorm ignored Swallowfrost's attempts to push her away and leaned in. "Tell StarClan Bluestorm sent you." The deputy whispered cruelly, before ending the she-cat's life with an easy slash to the throat. “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 19:44, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Patchfeather Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Browse Category:Roleplay Category:Ummm hello?